


Scent of an Italian

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-22
Updated: 1999-04-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Scent of an Italian

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

The Scent of an Italian.

 

 

##  The Scent of an Italian.

=========================  
>From the Pen of a Sleep Deprived Red Skye.

**M/M**   
Fraser discovers the joy's of Junk Food, with a little help from Elaine and   
a big hand (or should that be paw) from Deifenbaker. Nothing here but silly   
stuff and a little slash fluff PWP   
======================== 

 "Stay away from me!" Fraser yelled throwing up a hand and backing away   
from Ray as a he held a much abused handkerchief to a very red nose and   
sneezed violently.   
 "How am I supposed to take you to the Doctor if you won't let me within 6   
feet?"   
 "I don't need a..a..ah.. ah.." Another violent sneeze racked Fraser's body   
and he groaned grabbing at his ribs.   
 "You *need* a doctor."   
 "I will need my ribs strapped if you don't' stay away from me.. It's   
*you*!"   
 Ray stopped approaching perplexed.   
 "It's that.. horrible new scent your wearing.. I started sneezing the   
first time you wore it around me.. I stop after you leave, and don't start   
till you get in range again."   
 "You're allergic to my aftershave."   
 "Yes! Stay away from me, *please*.. I can't take much more of this.. My   
nose is on fire, I think I sprained a rib sneezing.. My ribs hurt, my gut   
hurts.. My head hurts."   
 Ray started backing up.   
 "I'm going, I'm going.. I won't wear it around you again.. In fact, I'll   
throw it out as soon as I get home. I never liked it anyway. It makes me   
think of my father."   
 "Oh so you only wore it to torture me."   
 "I didn't know you were allergic to it. I just wore it because my mother   
gave it to me.. She probably picked it because it smells like the stuff my   
father wore.. which is probably why I never liked it.. but I put it on   
because it makes her happy and she's been depressed since her friend died..   
I did it to cheer her up."   
 Fraser gave an anything but delicate sniffle and looked at his hanky.   
 "My nose is bleeding!" he wailed, and waved the now almost blood soaked   
hanky around as evidence, not that it was necessary it was blatantly   
obvious, the blood was streaming from Fraser's nose.   
 "I'm gone."   
 And he was a moment later. 

   ======*====== 

 Mr's Vecchio gave a little sniff of the air as Ray bent over the back of   
her chair to drop a kiss on her head.   
 "What are you doing?"   
 "What are you *wearing*? That is not the scent I gave you."   
 "I had to throw that out."   
 She spun in the chair to look at him.   
 "You should have seen the effect it had on Fraser.. he was sneezing so   
much he burst a vessel in his nose.. There was blood everywhere."   
 She wrapped a hand in his shirt and tugged him down to take a good sniff.   
 "I know that scent.. That's his scent."   
 "Well.. I figured I owed him a break.. I made him sick with the other   
scent.. At least I know he isn't going to react badly to his own favourite.   
You wouldn't believe how many shops I had to visit to find some."   
 She gave him another sniff then pushed him away.   
 "Don't wear that around your sister.. She'll think Benton's in the house   
and go looking for him."   
 Ray laughed.   
 "Or start to wonder what you have been doing with him that left you   
smelling like him."   
 "Ma!" 

   ======*====== 

 It took a week before Fraser noticed what scent Ray was wearing, that's   
how long it took Fraser to get his sense of smell back. Ray was startled   
when Fraser suddenly started sniffing him intently and swatted him.   
 "Stop that."   
 "You're wearing my scent."   
 "Oh, so you finally noticed."   
 "I haven't been able to smell a thing all week. My sense of smell just   
came back."   
 Then his stomach rumbled and he smiled.   
 "And my appetite came back with it.."   
 Then he wandered away, sniffing at the air, to sneak up behind Elaine who   
was about to bite into a piece of tender crumb coated chicken breast when   
he appeared before her with that lady killer smile and a positively lustful   
look in his eyes. Her heart skipped and then she realised what he was   
looking at as his stomach grumbled again.   
 She handed him the chicken with a sigh, he rewarded her with another heart   
skipping smile and leaned in to sniff her.   
 "You smell almost as good as this does."   
 Then he walked off nibbling the breast she let out a love sick sigh and   
picked another piece of chicken out of the box, looked around, then walked   
away with it.   
    
 "You're embarrassing Fraser, you know that." Ray grouched as he watched   
Fraser lick the last traces of the now devoured chicken off his fingers.   
 "I was hungry.. I haven't been able to eat since I lost my sense of smell.   
Everything tasted the same. Bleeeagh."   
 Elaine wandered past, his head came up and he rose and followed after her   
sniffing the air again. She gave a little smirk as he followed her right   
into the corridor to give her neck another sniff or three.   
 "Elaine.. You smell ravishing."   
 "You think so."   
 "Absolutely.. I have this.. sudden desire to nibble on your neck.."   
 She giggled and Ray appeared to grab Fraser by the collar spin him around   
and send him back to the main office area with a shove. Then he stepped   
close to Elaine.   
 "Sniff me and weep."   
 She frowned, but sniffed, then her eyes widened.   
 "You smell just like him."   
 "Work it out woman."   
 Then he sauntered off after Fraser and pushed him back through the door   
and across the room.   
 "What ever she's wearing, I like it."   
 "It's called eau KFC fillet."   
 "What a strange name for perfume."   
 "It's not perfume, she noticed how much you wanted her lunch and rubbed a   
little chicken over herself to make you sniff happy."   
 Elaine burst back into the room.   
 "You're Gay!" She shrieked.   
 "Ahhhh, she worked it out." He chuckled under her breath.   
 "Why are all the best men Gay!" she wailed before she stomped off leaving   
the rooms occupants divided between watching her histrionics and Ray and   
Fraser. Ray shoved Fraser into his seat before moving around the desk to   
sit.   
 "Now do you think you can contain you're primal impulses to go out and   
hunt long enough for me to finish this report."   
 "I'll try."   
 "I'll buy you dinner if you sit still and don't embarrass me again."   
 "What's for dinner?"   
 "Anything your little nose desires."   
 "Deal."   
    
    ======*====== 

 Fraser followed Ray up the stairs to his apartment drooling like Deif on   
the trail of a jelly doughnut, as Ray carried a bucket of KFC chicken   
breast fillets  out of his reach.   
 "I never knew junk food could smell or taste so good," Fraser said.   
 Ray chuckled and kicked the door to Fraser's apartment open and marched   
in, and was mugged by Deif a few seconds later. The bucket flew up.   
 "My Dinner!" Wailed Fraser as it tipped somersaulting and showered Ray   
with chicken.   
 He struck out snatching two of the fillets out of the air he watched the   
rest either hitting the floor or getting caught up in Ray's clothes. Deif   
snatched up a fillet and Ray shuffled off as he growled.   
 "That's the last time you get a jelly doughnut from me, Deifenbaker, mark   
my words."   
 Fraser followed him, tossing the two fillets to Deif and moved in to start   
sniffing at Ray instead.   
 "Mhmm.. Eue KFC Fillet, my favourite scent."   
 Ray jumped as he licked his neck.   
 "And you taste as good as you smell." Then his hand shot down Ray's shirt   
to grope around for the fillet he saw slip down the shirt.   
 Ray squirmed and tried to get away, without strangling himself.   
 "Fraser!"   
 "You've got one down your shirt."   
 And he proved it, dragging it up, and dragging it up Ray's spine. When   
Fraser pulled it out Ray struck snatching it out of his hand before he   
could sink his teeth into it.   
 "That is so unhygienic."   
 Then he tossed it to Deif.   
 "There's another one," Fraser announced and his hand slipped into Ray's   
pocket and Ray really jumped as Fraser gave him a good grope as he fetched   
it out. Ray sent it to Deif too.   
 "You know for someone who's alway's polite some of your manners are just   
plain atrocious."   
 "There's another."   
 Ray flung out his arms.   
 "Oh go ahead frisk me."   
    
 Much much later, Ray sat up in bed, looking down at the Smiling Mountie   
and slapped his face.   
 "What was that for?"   
 "I said Frisk me, No Get frisky with me."   
 Fraser laughed and pulled him back down and started sniffing and licking   
at him.   
 "Have I told you how positively ravishing you smell?"   
 "Go ahead, Ravish me."   
 Fraser grinned and proceeded to do just that. 

 END   
 Silly isn't it. That's what Sleep Deprivation will do to you.   
  

Return to Due South Fiction Archive 


End file.
